kaneandlynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos
Carlos was a member of the mercenary group The7 and the best friend of Kane. He along with the rest of The7 were apparently left to die in Venezuela by Kane. He meets up with his old friend again after The7 have Kane kidnapped when he is on his way to be executed. Carlos seems to be the most calm and collected of the group and shows no hatred towards Kane as do the rest of them. Personality Carlos personality greatly differs from the rest of the members of The7. He never shows hatred or malice of any kind towards Kane for what Kane apparently did to them in Venezuela. It is hinted that he and Kane had a close friendship with Kane calling Carlos his "best friend" and Carlos telling Kane, when he is brought to The7 at the mall, that he cant get Kane out of the trouble he was in this time, hinting at the fact that Carlos may have gotten Kane out of bad situations in the past. Carlos also tries his best to comfort Kane the best he can when his family is about to be executed at the construction site telling him " I'll see to it they are buried somewhere nice". In the end though Carlos tries to save himself after teaming up with Kane against The7. He tries to gain favour with them once more by betraying Kane, but is ultimately executed for his troubles. In Kane and Lynch: Dead Men Carlos is first seen in the mall when Kane is brought to him and the rest of The7 where it is revealed he is Kane's former best friend. They then reveal they have Kane's wife and daughter and will kill them along with Kane if he does not retrieve the loot he supposedly stole from them in Venezuela, the loot being The7's retirement money, and appoint James Lynch to be Kane's watch dog making sure he does what The7 wants. After Kane fails to get the loot they are after Carlos and the rest of The7 go to a construction site and order Kane, Lynch and Kane's family to be executed, Carlos, still thinking of Kane as a friend, tries to comfort him by telling him he will do his best to see his family buried some place nice. The execution however fails with Kane killing Mute, for murdering his wife, and Kane, Lynch and Kane's daughter escaping. Shortly after the two brothers and last remaining members of The7 betray and leave Carlos to Kane's, and the rest of the dead men Kane has recruited, mercy. However Kane decides to spare Carlos, much to the displeasure of Lynch and the rest of Kane's dead men mercenaries. Later The group attacks The7's drug operations and private villa in Venezuelan, Carlos helps Kane and his team get to The7's heavily guarded fortress. Once there however Carlos volunteers to go ahead and plant the mine on the gate but at the last minute decides to betray Kane and once more join with The7 but is executed with a shot to the head by the younger brother. Despite his betrayal, his death is still met with a degree of grief and remorse from Kane. Quotes * "I'm sorry Kane, but you know we can't bend the rules." * "I'll see to it they're buried somewhere nice...Goodbye old friend." * "Easy there, crazy boy." * Kane, you fucking cabron, we need backup NOW! flashback, heavy gunfire over radio. Category:Characters